compositionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorrow
Rated: T ---- I lived, I died, I fought, I lied I sat, I stood, I laughed, I cried I hoped, I hurt, I lost, I gained I was alive, my soul always pained ---- She wasn’t that old, no younger or older than seventeen. Drifting off into the river, pebbles keeping her down. Dull dead eyes closed by Death’s fingers. Fingers curled gently, ever so slightly. Shadow of a smile on her pale face. Beautiful. He wasn’t that old either, no younger or older than eighteen. His face was red and white, purple spots beneath his violet eyes. His eyes, still alive and blinking and crying, screamed of sorrow. He wanted her back more than anything, despite that fact she was nothing, not his to keep. She was drifting in the river, her eyes fluttering in his presence. He walked, ran for her, fell to his knees close to the water. Fat tears of sorrow dripped down his cheeks, unable to be suppressed. Her eyes stared up, not at him but at the sky. “I loved you so much,” She whispers, her voice as soft and smooth as a pebble. “But I have to go. I was never supposed to stay anywhere very long.” He sniffed and wiped his eyes. “We haven’t forgotten about you.” He choked. “Your parents, me, your friends. We’re still waiting for you to come home.” He spluttered on the word “home” and started sobbing again. “But, it’s so nice. Being dead. I have nothing to worry about.” She bends her elbows above her head slowly and smiled to herself. “I don’t have to worry about anything. Anything.” She repeats, closing her eyes to enhance the sentence. He grasps her hand. “I worry about you!” He whispered, like he wanted to yell but not at her. “I loved you, and this is what you did? You hated yourself so much you threw yourself in the river.” She smiled at him. “The river is my friend. I had no friends. The water was calling me and I embraced it.” “You don’t have to worry.” She offered, her fingers tracing a water-like motion in his hand. “You can come into the river with me. We can all be friends; the river, you and I.” He grasped her hand so hard that his fingers turned pale. “I can’t die, I’m too young!” She turned in the water and said quietly, “I didn’t say die. I said embrace.” She put her other curled hand onto his and said, “Just let go.” “I can’t let go of your hand. I won’t, I won’t, I won’t…” More tears of sorrow ran down his face, down his chest, down into the river. Her white dress rippled, making the tear look more than it was worth. “Just let go.” She said again, softer than the first. “Just let go.” He shook his head, whimpering like a young child. “No, I won’t. I’ll never let go.” She yanked on his hand and he tumbled into the water, and his fingers moved. One hand to her perfect skin, her cheek. Another to her waist. Her. What he’d hungered for, for so long. “I’ll never let go.” They were at least 6 feet below the surface, the pebbles had vanished. His vision started to darken. “I told you the river would embrace you.” Category:Writing Category:Prose Category:Rated T Category:Angst Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Finished